Complicated
by pocketfullofdeadlyness
Summary: story about what could happen if Mark wanted Quinn back and she was dating Logan and everyone got jelous. Rated just for safety. Better than it sounds.QuinnLogan


**So this is Chapter 1 I hope you like it and enjoy it please tell me what you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (that means anything having to do with Zoey 101)**

**I am new at this so I am sorry if some people don't like it. Please tell me if I should continue this story. And please tell me what you think even if it is something bad!**

**Chapter 1**

I walked into the lounge and saw my friends there talking and laughing. I then noticed he wasn't there. Where was he? I couldn't ask my friends it would look suspicious. So I just sat down and said a quick hi to everyone. Then after a few minutes of waiting I couldn't stand it anymore so I asked.

"Hey Chase where's Logan?" she said.

Everyone looked at her with weird faces.

"Well, he said he had to do something," he started. I knew this wasn't it, he wanted to know why I asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Just because it seemed strange that he is not here with all of us, you know." she said quickly.

She told everyone she had to go finish a Quinnvention. They didn't look so sure but let it go.

She was walking to her dorm when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the bushes. It was Logan. Finally, she was starting to get desperate. He didn't say a word he just kissed her she just kissed back. Until she noticed they were hiding again! She couldn't take it anymore.

"Logan what are we doing?" she asked.

"We're making out," he said.

"Logan I can't take this anymore. We either tell everyone or we are over," she said.

"I can't tell anyone! What will they think of me!" he said amused.

"Well then, Bye!" she said.

"Quinn! Don't do this!" he screamed as she walked away.

"Watch me go!" she said back.

She got to her dorm and locked the door. Classes were about to start soon so no one was going to come. She did not feel like going to class. She was going to say she felt sick and ditch. It was her first time but she felt horrible and did not feel like she could go through two more classes especially since Logan was in her two classes. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She started to cry. She could not believe it; she had just broken up with her boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend but the most sweet, loving, and handsome guy. He was also a really good kisser. She did not know what to do. She wanted to get back together with him but she wanted everyone to know not just keep it a secret. She was thinking and just fell asleep.

When she woke up he was there.

"What are you doing here!" she screamed.

"Well I wanted to talk. Quinn I don't want to lose you, so I am willing to tell everyone if you want to. Unless you know you don't want to get back together with me?" he said very slowly.

"Logan of course I want you back! I should have never broken up with you! But I've been thinking in my sleep that maybe we should keep this a secret a little longer," she said really fast.

"Wait so you still want me but want to keep it a secret?" he asked clearly confused.

"Yes! Unless you don't want to!" she said

"I love you!" he said. With that he kissed her and she kissed him back. The kiss started sweet and calm, but started to get more intense. She liked his bottom lip asking for permission. He opened his mouth gladly. The kiss got really intense and long. They wouldn't let go of each other it was as if they pulled apart they would lose each other. Then they finally pulled apart from the lack of air.

"I love you two!" she said really happy.

"So what do you want to do know?" he asked.

"Wait what time is it anyways?" she asked.

"About 5:00 why?" he answered totally confused.

"Zoey and Lola are going to be here any minute!" she screamed.

"Relax, they when on double dates so they won't be back until late tonight," he explained.

"Ok then I guess you could stay a little longer," she said and at the same time she was pulling him for a kiss.

"I think I would like to stay," he said with a laugh.

They started to kiss with every minute that passed the kiss got more intense. They didn't talk at all they just kissed. They would never separate their lips even when they needed air they stopped but did not separate. They were in her dorm making out for the longest time they ever had. They wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for someone knocking.

"Whoever it is I'm going to kill them!" Logan said. He was annoyed he didn't like his make out sessions with Quinn being interrupted.

"Logan! How could you say that," she said with an annoyed laugh. She actually did want Logan to kill the person who was interrupting them.

She went to open the door forgetting that Logan wasn't supposed to be seen in her room. She opened it and saw Mark there. He walked in and saw Logan. Logan had also forgotten that he wasn't supposed to be seen in Quinn's room because nobody knew they were secretly dating.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Mark asked.

**Hope you liked it please don't forget to tell me what you think I would appreciate constructive criticism. Tell me if I should continue the story. Remember I am new at this so don't get to mad if you don't like it.**


End file.
